


Brain Freeze

by VampireVengence



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Brain Freeze, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Peterick, Popsicles, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete get's brain freeze and Patrick doesn't know how to help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Freeze

Patrick lay in his back yard in the warm summer sun. Today he didn’t plan on moving an inch unless it was to top up his sunscreen, didn’t want to burn after all. He was almost asleep when he was suddenly bathed in freezing cold and wet. He bolted upright to find Pete leaning over him holding a bucket and giving his best innocent face. Patrick’s mom must have let him in on her way out to work. “Hey Trick!” He grinned, dropping the bucket to the ground as Patrick stood up “I am going to kill you!” he declared before chasing Pete around the yard.

He eventually managed to grab a hold of Pete’s waist and tackle him to the ground and pin him there whilst he giggle hysterically. “Gosh Trick, I got you all wet and now you’re topping me!” he blurted out between giggles. Patrick blushed scarlet and quickly scrambled off, leaving Pete’s clothes slightly damp from where the water had transferred. They’d dry quickly enough in the heat. “I’m gonna go change.” Patrick mumbled as he pulled at his sopping t-shirt which was sticking to his skin. “Aww.” Pete whined, pouting childishly. Patrick shook his head he would never understand what went on in that boys head.

He got back down in dry clothes to find Pete sat at the dinner table eating a bright blue ice pop  _like he really needs all those E-numbers._ Pete grinned up at him as he entered the kitchen and dropped down in the seat next to Pete crossing his legs beneath him. “Where did you get that?” Pete shrugged “freezer.” Patrick had been pretty sure that they’d run out the last time Pete came over but when it came to sugary things if it was there, Pete would find it no matter how well hidden it was. Kind of like a sniffer dog.

Out of nowhere Pete gasped and his hand clutched at his head “fuck, fuck, fuck brain freeze!” Patrick bit back the comment forming on his lips about needing a brain first for that because of the severely pained expression on Pete’s face and the small whimper that escaped his lips. “help.” He squeaked “how?” Patrick panicked a little, completely at a loss of how to make it better. “Just do something! Anything!”  

Patrick didn’t think, he just acted on pure instinct. He lent in and pressed a kiss to Pete’s lips, Pete opened his mouth beneath Patrick’s lips inviting his tongue to come in. Patrick had all but removed every trace of the blue raspberry flavouring from Pete’s mouth by the time he pulled away, slightly stunned at what he had done. They sat starring at each other for a moment before Pete blinked and broke into a grin “I think I need to get brain freeze more often.” 


End file.
